


Stop apologizing

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Poor baby Jonathan, gay boys are back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beep beep!! Road trip with the BBS bois!Insanity and romance ensues.IT TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO CALCULATE ALL OF THE FINANCES, SO I AM FINISHING THIS ONE I PROMISE





	1. I’m falling to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I keep jumping around guys, but this time I’m determined to stick to it, saying it took me a full day of research. I love you guys and if someone wants to take over my old fics tell me and I’ll let you take over!! 
> 
> <3<3<3

Evan’s pov

If he was honest, he wouldn’t wake up at 3 am in the morning if a bomb dropped, he would saw through logs as a zombie grabbed and bit him, but for some reason, a simple phone call awoke him that morning, and it was probably the luckiest moment in the world. He groaned at the sound, finally registering it as a ringtone. He was about to ignore it when he realized the laughing ringtone was his best friend, Jonathan. He instantly shot up in his soft bed, pushing aside the warmed comforter as he reached for his phone. He didn’t have to worry about a girlfriend waking up, so he wasn’t all too stealthy. He clicked answer on the touch screen and pulled the cool glass to his face, giving off a sigh of relief that he managed to get to his phone in time. The receiving line was dead silent, causing Evan to worry. What if he was in trouble? What if it was just somehow a butt dial? What if-

A choked sob cut off his thoughts, a heart wrenching sound that was worse then the silence. The voice was obviously Jonathan’s but the surrounding sounded different from when the boy had his occasional panic attacks. They were getting more recent, the last one before he hit 10 mil, and he always called Evan with the sound of a gentle fan in the background, not the sound of crickets almost being overtaken by the trickling creek further off. “E-Evan, are y-you there?” The voice choked, Evan holding back his own tears as he replied.

“I’m here Del, I’m here. What’s wrong?” Reality hit when he heard the name Jonathan used. It was Vanoss or Ev, it was his full name, one of Jon’s last resorts.

“I can’t d-do this anymore, I-I just ca-can’t,” The boy whimpered, his voice cracking.

“Can’t what Jonathan?” Evan bit his lip, fearing the response.

“I just can’t!” He cried out. At this point Evan could hear the tears hitting the phone. “Delirious, do a face reveal! Delirious, get a better mic! Delirious, play with so and so more! Delirious, Delirious, Delirious! I can’t do it anymore! I have a life, I was happy, and then I found out my girlfriend has been cheating on me and said she would tell everyone who I am if I broke up with her so that she can have my money, and to add to that, my grandma just died! Do you know how terrible life has been to me recently? It’s like it’s taking all the bad luck in the world and screwing me over with it!” He screamed into the receiver. Evan heard the other side go quiet until sobs ripped through the masked man yet again. Evan sat quietly until his cries quieted down, whispering gentle and caring reassurances. When Jonathan calmed down, he spoke.

“I am going to ask something, and this is going to be hard, but I need you to start packing your bags to meet us in LA.”

“W-what, why?” He giggled in surprise, his words slightly cracking from his horse voice.

“You’ll see, I need to make some plans, so I’ll need to hang up now, but I’ll send everyone the info in the group chat, ok?”

He could hear Jonathan stall before he answered, “ok,”

“Will you be ok?”

Another pause. “Yeah...”

“Y’sure?”

A longer pause before a long sigh. “Yes.” He said in a strong voice, making Evan smile.

“Call me if you need me, bye Jay, I’ll see you soon,”

“W-wait, did you just call me Jay?”

“Yeah, you like it?”

“Y-yeah, I do. see you Ev,” and with that, he heard the other side hang up. Evan smiled before putting together his plan. It took him a little longer then he expected, probably because the call distracted him, but he didn’t really mind. He calculated the finances, the distance, and Tyler’s patiences and made it work, at least through a spreadsheet it did. And he left over $500 for unpredictable occurrences. When he had it all together, he texted the chat.

**BBS Bois**

**Mama Snuckel, Ohmie, Nooo(gla), gummy worms, do the voice, Lukewarm, ty-dye, craigberries, Evan or odd, Bluejay, Basicallyirage, 4-20-7**

Evan or odd: is everyone free for like a month  
Nooo(gla): wtf Evan?  
Ohmie: why?  
Lukewarm: dude what?  
Evan or odd: answer the question!!! -_-  
Gummy worms: yeah  
Craigberries: I believe so  
Ty-dye: I have no clue what you’re planning Evan but yes  
4-20-7: yeah!  
Do the voice: ...that depends, are you paying for the flight? XD  
Do the voice: yes, I am  
Nooo(gla): I don’t trust you Evan but yeah  
Lukewarm: uh, yeah  
Basicallyirage: I guess  
Ohmie: all clear!  
Mama Snuckel: ^  
Evan or odd: Del?  
Bluejay: I think I can escape my ex, why?  
Evan or odd: you ok dude?  
Lukewarm: ^  
Bluejay: I’m fine, answer the question  
Evan or odd: I was thinking  
Basicallyirage: oh no  
Ohmie: ^  
Mama Snuckel: ^  
Ty-dye: ^  
Craigberries: ^  
4-20-7: ^  
Nooo(gla): ^  
Gummy worms: ^  
Do the voice: %  
Do the voice: *^  
Lukewarm: ^  
Bluejay: SHUCH UP AND LET HIM SPEAK  
Evan or odd: ...thank you Del,  
Evan or odd: how do you guys feel about a road trip across the country.  
Evan or odd: Every state except for Hawaii and Alaska, a landmark in each state. Everyone can chip in a bit though, but I have a list of things that we will need. Is anyone up for it?  
Lukewarm: do you need my truck?  
Mama Snuckel: do you need my SUV?  
Evan or odd: actually, yes, both of you, cause now I can get away with bringing my Camaro.  
Ty-dye: we all get a ride, right?  
Evan: ...yeah  
Ty-dye: in this chat I would probably be the last to say yes and I’m all in. If you don’t go, I will curse your channel and your life forever.   
Ty-dye: so how much is it?  
Evan or odd: this’ll be hard for a few so I’m willing to help out... but $1,848 a person.

The chat went dead, scaring Evan. What if they all bailed? He felt so embarrassed, throwing around the cost like it was no big deal when it really was to someone like Scotty. He prepared to type when a text shot onto the screen.

Bluejay: and how much are you paying?  
Evan or odd:...  
Evan or odd: $2,898  
Bluejay: then we’re all going, and I will help pay for those who can’t because I have a hella money in a separate bank account that would be perfect for this occasion and my ex doesn’t know about it, so all of us are going, and if you bail on Evan, who is paying an extra 1k on all of us, then fuck you, but I know I’m going.

And that settled it. Evan typed out the info and smiled. Everyone was on board and he was slowly getting texts of plans and ideas. Everyone was pitching in locations and money and ideas, even Jonathan throwing in a few words. He looked at his clock and let out an annoyed groan. It was 7 at night, and he was already tired. He went to curl up in his bed when his phone buzzed.

Jay: hey Evan, I just wanted to say thank you so much for what you’re doing for me. I am so happy that you are my best friend, out off all the people in the world. I’m really excited to meet all of you, especially you. My plane will be arriving tomorrow at 8 am, so be ready lol. I’m sorry for the short notice, but it was the earliest flight I could find.

Evan smiled at the text, realizing how much he wanted to meet his friend. He thought for a moment before texting.

Ev: yeah, that’s fine! My house will be a mess and I’m sorry. We’re all going to be meeting at my house on Friday, so you’ll only be a day early. I can bring you around to meet the others, they are really excited to meet you.

Jonathan’s next texts surprise Evan.

Jay: actually, can we just chill at your place till Friday? I just want to relax and get to know you better so I will have two people I’m close to during the tirp.  
Ev: *trip  
Ev: and of course, anything for you, this is all for you, so I’m making sure you have the best time possible  
Jay: bat owl! My hero!!  
Ev: ok batcoon, I’ll see you tomorrow, for now, I need sleep. Gn jay  
Jay: gn Ev

Evan smiled, beginning to loose himself in thought when his phone buzzed in his hands. He opened the chat with Luke and Brock, his brow creased.

**Lukewarm, Evan or odd, Mama Snuckel**

Lukewarm: Evan, why did you plan this?  
Evan or odd: why?  
Mama Snuckel: is this for Jonathan?  
Evan or odd: yeah, he’s had a lot of things going on recently and I wanted to help him take his mind off of it.  
Lukewarm: it’s working, this is the happiest I have seen him in a very long time. Thank you Evan  
Mama Snuckel: He was texting me for a little bit and saying how excited he was to meet all of us, so thank you for helping him and convincing him to meet us.  
Evan or odd: no problem! I want him to be happy, that’s my main goal right now, and I will do whatever it takes.  
Lukewarm: you are probably the greatest friend anyone could have lol  
Evan or odd: Jay just told me that lol  
Mama Snuckel: Jay?  
Lukewarm: Jay?  
“Evan or odd” has left the chat  
Mama Snuckel: Ooooo, does my boy have a thing for your boy?  
Lukewarm: I think so,, hmm

Evan set his phone down, running his hands through his hair. He stood up and started walking to the bathroom to shower when his phone rang again, and the laughing ringtone made him jump across the bed to pick up the phone. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this call.

Jon’s pov

Jonathan sat quietly, hands nervously rubbing against one another. The quiet fan in his room was gently humming, grounding his thoughts. His ex just left to go over to her boyfriends house, and she wouldn’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. Trembling, he reached for his phone, which sat heavily in his pants pocket, and clicked open the phone app. The first recent call was Evan, and biting his lip, he pressed the name. The phone barely began to ring when he heard the other side pick up. It was 10 at night for him, but for Evan, it was only 7.

“Hey Jon, you ok?”

Jonathan smiled against the phone. He was glad to have someone like Evan who cared about him. He heard Evan shuffle quietly on what sounded like a bed before answering. “This is a really awkward question, but can I bring my stuff over, like, all my stuff? It’s only two boxes and they’re light, but I don’t trust what my ex will do with my stuff while I’m gone.”

He heard Evan take in a slow breath before releasing it at the same tempo. He did that when in thought, something that helped Jonathan relax. Evan released another breath before answering. “Does your ex know you’re leaving?” Jonathan grimaced, the question catching him off guard. He didn’t tell her, fearing her response. That’s why he was leaving after she left for the night, saying she usually got back late afternoon to work.

“No, she doesn’t, and I’m scared of what she’ll do to my stuff while I’m gone.”

Almost instantly he responded, “yeah, you can bring your stuff over, you can put it in the guest room and I’ll sleep on the couch, and you can’t convince me otherwise,”

And with that Evan hung up, bringing a smile and slight blush to Jonathan’s face. He finished packing his toiletries and put them in a backpack, where they sat beside two changes of clothes and a small teddy bear Evan bought him for Christmas. He patted the bears head before heading for the shower. He, for once turned the water cool, allowing it to rinse off his decisions and thoughts for the night so he could just think ahead for tomorrow. His thoughts made the rest of his night pass quickly, pictures of meeting Evan rocking him to sleep.

His dreams were plagued with his ex. She followed him and revealed to everyone who he was, and when they saw him, they repulsed him. All of his friends pushed him away except for Evan, who protected him from the murderous look in everyone else’s eyes. Evan had two beautiful wings, white like an angels. A small circle of light was above his head, like his dreams were confirming that the man was his guardian angel. Evan was taking flight, pulling him away from all that pained him when he awoke, his alarm screaming in his ear. He quickly hopped out of bed before grabbing his bags, running downstairs to put them in his car. He managed to get everything in the car and started it, smiling contently with himself. He was pulling out of the driveway, starting to drive out of the neighborhood when he saw his ex driving the opposite way. She didn’t notice him, being too distracted with her boyfriend in the seat next to her. He gripped the steering wheel in anger and drove towards the airport, where he would be heading to people who actually cared about him.


	2. I wanna run away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to who guesses the songs that are in the titles
> 
> And guys I’m reaLLY LIKING THIS ONE, LIKE, REALLY BADLY!!!!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and support!!

Jon’s pov

Jonathan was nervous. No, a word stronger then nervous. He felt the plane slowly come to a stop on the runway, heightening his fear. He turned his phone off airplane mode and froze. There where dozens of missed calls from his ex, along with a singular screenshot of the two of them posing for a picture on Instagram, with his full name in the title. Tears swelling in his eyes, he instantly sprinted for the exits. He felt sick, all of his fear and paranoia building up inside of him. He also saw texts from Evan, those of genuine concern and panic.

Ev: Jay, you ok?  
Ev: what’s wrong  
Ev: speak to me, please  
Ev: I heard about what happened, it was taken down almost immediately, i didn’t see it, but please talk to me.

He stared at the messages for a moment before responding.

Jay: I arrived, tell me where you’re parked  
Ev: I’m coming to meet you  
Jay: no, you’re not, because I can’t wear my mask in an airport and would rather see you outside so people who see you don’t realize who I am.  
Ev:...ok

If anything, Jonathan did want Evan to seem him with his tear stained cheeks, runny nose, and puffy eyes and lips. He hurried towards the bathrooms and wetted a paper towel, wiping off his face. He looked up in the mirror in repulse. Staring back was a man who looked tortured. His bright blue eyes were dull, making his face look pale. His freckles and outrageous fluster from crying wasn’t helping either. His bright blue hair, that usually matched his eyes, was messy and clumped on top of his head, his rose colored lips had turned red from his sobs. His fluster spread in patches onto his neck and probably all across his chest. His Vanoss shirt was all wrinkled and bunched in certain areas, making him look like a total mess. The only things that actually looked ok were his gauges, which he had no real control over.

He forced himself to look away and walked to the luggage line. After a little searching he managed to grab his suitcase and two boxes of things, which consisted of figurines of the group and his computer equipment. He grabbed his things, biting his lip as he walked through the crowded building. The crowd scared him, since his photo had been released. He was scared to be noticed, but thankfully broke free of the building without any questions. He reached the parking lot and pulled on his hockey mask from his backpack. He put it on as a red camaro pulled up in front of him. He jumped back as the window rolled down to reveal a man in sunglasses and a red jacket with white stripes. The Asian smiled at him, bringing a smile to his own face, but was covered by his mask. This man was doing so much for him, and he had no way to repay him.

“Hey Ev,” he said, voice raspy.

“Hey Jay,” Evan smiled back, taking off his sunglasses. “Throw your stuff in the trunk and get in,” Evan popped the trunk as Jonathan rounded the back of the car, placing his few belongings into the back. He kept his backpack with him, unable to let go of it. He slid into the passenger seat and closed the door, nodding at Evan. Evan nodded back and pulled away from the airport. They drove for a while, Jonathan at a loss for words. Evan realized this and put on some music. The two looked at one another as “Want you” came on over the radio. The two started laughing, singing the lyrics.

Jonathan was nodding along, hitting an almost impossible high note when he realized that Evan had stopped singing and was practicing staring at him. He blushed, glad for the mask. “Eyes on the road!” He yelled, laughing. He hoped that would distract Evan from his voice, but it failed.

“I hope you know that you can sing really well, so please don’t sing around other people, because no one deserves to hear that voice,” a slight blush had invaded both of their cheeks before Evan pulled into the garage of his house. “Ok, we’re going to put your stuff in the guest room, and then you are going to talk to me, because you have been glum all the way to my house and it’s getting to me.” Jonathan frowned, wishing he hadn’t tried to change the topic. He was here to escape all of this drama going on at home, and Evan wasn’t helping. He rolled his eyes, reaching for the door, but was denied by the lock clicking and the cursed little peg disappearing so he couldn’t claw it out. “Listen, I know you don’t want to talk about this, but it’s the only way it will get better.” Jonathan looked at him for a second, pondering what to do before nodding.

“Thank you,” He whispered before grabbing some of his things. Evan grabbed the others and he followed Evan towards the door. Evan led him up the stairs and towards the guest room. His house was neat and quiet, soft grey hues decorating the house. Jonathan stepped into the room and frowned. By how dusty the room was led Jonathan to believe that he had few guests over. He placed the things on the bed and took a seat, relaxing. Jonathan watched Evan slowly head to the door when his phone rang. Jonathan slowly reached for his phone, hands trembling as he pulled it out of his pocket. His ex’s name was written in white, ghostly letters across the screen. He stared at Evan for a second, keeping eye contact as he pulled the answer button across the screen and put the phone on speaker. Instantly a voice screamed through the speaker.

“Where are you, huh? You think you could just run away from all of your problems like the little bitch you are? Just running from all your problems like your father did?” Jonathan pressed the mute button quickly, preventing his sobs from reaching the phone. “Let me guess, you’re off crying with Luke, aren’t you? Telling him about how terrible I am. Well guess what, I’m not the one who failed you, you failed me. You’re just a failure who cared more about your friends then me and never payed me enough attention like Joseph does. You’re just going to fail at everything, so why don’t you just come back home and quit all this whining already?” Jonathan was shaking, eyes too blurry to even see at this point. His nose was running as he sat cross legged on the soft bed, pulling his mask off his face. He heard Evan’s breath hitch, and instantly the phone was off the bed and he was staring at Evan with pure hatred of the women in his eyes.

“E-Evan, plea-ase, it’s ok, I’m o-ok,”

Evan raised his eyebrows at him in complete surprise and disbelief. “You call this shit ok? She is abusing you for your money, she is a fucked up woman and I’m going to make sure she knows that,” and with that he clicked mute off.

“Hello,” Evan bit his lip as the woman responded almost instantaneously.

“Um, excuse me, who is this?”

Evan’s pov

Evan’s lip was bleeding, that’s how hard he was biting it. He was scared he would say something he would regret, something that would make Jonathan fear him.

“Well, I’m waiting,” and that snapped Evan.

“Who do I think I am? I am Jonathan’s best friend who is planning a road trip with all of his friends across the country so he could get away from you. I am a person that cares and respects him because he has to deal with you every day, a woman who doesn’t even love him and is using him for his money. You threaten to reveal who he is to the world because you’re too big of a pussy to go and get your own job. Jonathan worked his way from the bottom to the top and you’re just feeding off him because you couldn’t do that for yourself, and you tricked this amazing, incredible, kind, caring, gorgeous man into loving you because you didn’t see those qualities, you saw the money! Now guess what, you lost your chance, so good like finding those amazing qualities in your boyfriend, I hope he’s as much of a bitch as you are, cause then you would find the perfect person for you!!” And with that he hung up the call, pure hatred burning inside of him for that woman. He sat down on the bed next to Jonathan, who was staring at him with utter shock.

“Th-thank you Ev,” the smaller boy smiled, his eyes gaining color. He really was gorgeous, his blue eyes were the color of the oceans you’d find on the remote Japanese beaches. His beautiful cherry lips formed into a shaking smile, which showed his small dimples. The freckles that littered his face like a snowstorm were beautifully contrasted by the gentle blush on his cheeks. His hair was curly and messy, giving the boy a wilder and younger look. His body wasn’t extremely toned, but he wasn’t exactly skin and bones either. He was a gorgeous man, no doubt about that, but the was his cheekbones were just a bit higher then mosts or how his eyes were just a more vibrant blue made him look exotic.

He smiled back at the blue haired man and stood up. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him up off the bed, which earned him a cry of surprise. Jonathan stumbled into Evan, Evan catching him and stabilizing the small boy. Before he knew it, Jonathan was hugging him, new tears streaming down his face. “Not yet buddy, let’s go downstairs and I’ll make you a bowl of ice cream, ok?” Jonathan was still for a second before Evan felt him gently nodding against his collarbone. Evan let go and, grabbing him by the wrist, led him out of the room. As they reached downstairs, Jonathan stopped.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Evan laughed the remark, Jonathan joining in after a moment.

“First door on your left, hard to miss. I’ll fix the ice cream.” And with that Jonathan and Evan headed separate ways. Evan reached his freezer and pull out a tub of Neapolitan ice cream. The cool container concentrated his thoughts as he dug around in his drawer for a large spoon. Everything in his house was neat and organized, making it easy to find everything without the hassle of digging through twenty items to get to it. He grabbed two white bowls from the cupboard and scooped even scoops into both, giving Jonathan more strawberry because he said that strawberry was his favorite. He was bringing the bowls to the living room when he saw Jonathan walking out of the bathroom. His face was slightly damp and his hair looked like it was fixed. Jonathan’s face lit up when he saw the bowl. He walked to the living room, setting down the two bowls on the black wooden table. Suddenly, Evan was getting tackled onto the couch by a mess of his brand shirt and blue hair. “Jay!” He cried out in surprise, the man on top of him laughing.

“You remembered!” The blue haired man exclaimed, nodding at the bowls of ice cream.

“Why would I forget?” Evan managed to free his hand from Jonathan’s grasp and ruffled his hair. It was incredibly soft, like he used conditioner. Jonathan smiled and finally rolled off of him, grabbing his bowl from the table. Evan grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and pulled it over the two, Jonathan’s knee touching his. The two scrolled through the TV until a movie scrolled up into the screen.

“No,”

“Yes,”

“No,”

“Yes,”

“...fine,” Evan sighed in defeat as he turned on Pluto Nash, and that’s how the rest of the day went, with both of them quoting their favorite movies and laughing at ridiculously stupid things. Evan didn’t bring up Jonathan’s ex, and he could tell that the blue haired boy was grateful for that. They slowly crept closer to one another until Jonathan’s entire side was snuggled against Evan and Evan had his arm wrapped around Jonathan’s shoulder. He felt comfortable, and that was something he hadn’t really felt in a while. And then he remembered why he hated moving to where the others lived as he heard someone behind him.

“Boo,”


	3. My heart is a ghost town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having fuuuunnnnn
> 
> Btw Jon’s dreams will mean something throughout the story.
> 
> And love the support!! Guess the song in the titles guys!!

Evan’s pov

Both Evan and Jonathan jumped, Jonathan hiding his face while Evan pulled the man towards himself, sheltering him from any immediate danger. Behind the couch Tyler, Brock, and Marcel were laughing to the point where they were crying. Evan was confused and angry, and was mostly scared. He didn’t want Jonathan hurt, which surprised him the most. He would rather himself get hurt then Jonathan, probably because the boy felt weaker at the time.

“How did you get in?” Evan yelled at the three, who were trying to recover from their giggle fits to answer. His house seemed more alive when they were in it, and it’s not that he didn’t like it, but they came in unannounced and scared both Jonathan and him.

“We, we bribed Brock with $50 to let us in, and we went in through the back so you wouldn’t notice,” Tyler chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, causing Brock to wave from behind Tyler. Marcel cleared his throat, bringing the attention to himself.

“The better question is who is that lovely babe sitting on that lovely leather couch with you,” Brock asked, and Evan felt Jonathan laughing silently beneath him, causing Evan himself to smile. 

“I mean, I would rather introduce him when the others are around,” 

“Why, is he more then a one night stand like your last two guys,” and Jonathan broke out into laughter, causing Evan to fluster. Oh, what that beautiful laugh did to his heart. The other two tried to get a glance at the man, but Evan slowly moved over him so the others couldn’t see. Marcel whined, “come on, let us see himmmmm,” and yanked off Evan to reveal Jonathan, a ball of blankets and blue hair, laughing on his lap. Tyler stared at the man for a moment before realization hit him so hard that he stumbled back. 

“Is that Delirious?!?” Marcel and Brock froze too, taking in the smaller boy before jumping over the couch and landing on Jonathan. Tyler and Brock, both being slightly move civilized, ran around the L shaped couch and dragged Jonathan out from under Marcel. “You’re a god damn good looking man, you know that, right?” Evan watched Jonathan beam in happiness before looking Evan’s way. 

“You’re not the first one to tell me that,” before looking back at Tyler. Brock shot him a glance from behind Jonathan’s back and grinned, causing Evan to glare.

The others kept babying and complementing Jonathan as Evan slowly slipped away from the others, slipping out from under Jonathan’s legs and managing to grab a beer for the others. “Jay, you want a beer?” Causing Brock’s head to swivel around instantly. Evan rolled his eyes at the man and waited patiently for Jonathan’s response. He tried to ignore Brock mouthing the word ‘Jay,’ to him and focused on the sound of Jonathan’s laugh.

“I could drink anyone under the table, hand one over!” Evan smiled at the man’s antics and passed him a beer. Evan, on the other hand, was a huge lightweight. He could usually manage one, maybe two. It was the curse of having Asian genes in his DNA. Made him look attractive, but damn, he could hold no beer whatsoever. Jonathan took the beer and took a long swig, sighing contently as Evan sat down besides him. Evan let himself space from the conversation as the others talked, admiring Jonathan’s reaction and movements as they all spoke. 

“Evan, what about you?” Evan froze, confused. He cursed himself for not paying attention to the topic and for his half drunk beer. 

“What? Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Brock looked at him, concerned.

“How much sleep did have you gotten?”

“Not a lot, I’ve just been...” he froze, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to upset Jonathan any further but at the same time he was the reason. He had been so concerned about Jonathan, wanting him to be happy and safe and take all of this away from him. He just wanted to steal him away from from everybody and watch him sitting in a field with pure joy shining in those gorgeous electric blues. He didn’t know why, but he wanted that more then his own happiness. “I’ve been so busy planning this trip that I haven’t been able to get sleep,” he chuckled nervously.

The answer seemed to satisfy both Marcel and Tyler, but Brock and Jonathan knew him better then that. It, at the least, brought the topic to a different subject.

Eventually, Evan ushered two semi drunk Marcel and Tyler and one clean Brock out of the house. As they left, Brock smiled to Evan.

“I really appreciate what you’re doing for Jon, thanks,” Evan smiled in return.

“He deserves this, especially after everything he does for us,” and with that, he quietly closed the door. Evan walked back to the couch and saw Jonathan shaking. There was something in his left hand and he was running his right hand through his hair. “Oh no,” he whispered under his breath as he jogged towards the couch. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyes shimmering in the light. Evan hurried around the couch and pulled him into a tight hug. The smaller boy trembled under him, sobbing against his chest. “Shhh, it’s ok Jay, it’s ok,” he whispered, comforting the boy. He sat there for a while, Jonathan’s sobs bringing tears to Evan’s own eyes. He could feel pure pain radiating off of him, and it destroyed Evan.

Jon’s pov

“I’m so sorry!” he cried out, feeling Evan brushing away a tear from under his eye. He tried to pull his face away, but Evan’s hand stopped him. He looked into those amber eyes and the tears just came out. This man was going to spend over three weeks of his life and just under $3,000 of his earnings just to take him on a trip to make him happy. He was just a waste of money, and Evan should’ve known that. But no, Evan pushed past that to make him happy, and it scared Jonathan so much. What if he hurt this man, who did so much for him? “Why are you doing this!” He screamed at the man, weakly punching his chest. His cries drowned the rest of him energy as he placed both fists against Evan’s chest and sobbed, “Why?”

“Because seeing you happy is worth all the money in the world. I’m so tired because of you, because i worry about you and want you to be happy. You are one of the most important things in the world to me and I would do anything to keep you happy.” Jonathan looked up at the man, a weak smile crossing his face. He bit his lip before looking at the ground. He was cross legged on Evan’s lap, who was almost cradling him like a baby, since he was small enough for that.

“I-I decided to follow her one night,”

“Jay, you don’t have to,” there it was, the name that made his heart swell. When his ex called him that, it was harsh and sharp, like punishing a dog, but when Evan did it, it was genuine and sweet, everything his ex wasn’t.

“Sh-she went to the bar, right? And I didn’t th-think much of it, so I left. I began to realize what was going on wh-when some of my savings would randomly vanish. I put it all in a new account so she couldn’t touch it. I-I gave her time to come clean. I eventually followed her in a-and she was dancing with another man t-to my favorite s-song,” he choked up for a second before continuing, feeling Evan’s strain as he tried to wipe away all of his tears. “I confronted h-her, but she said that i-if I b-roke up with here, th-that she would tell the world who I am. Sh-she said I failed her, a-and I did,” he felt Evan tense but continued, “a-and she said that if I didn’t give her access to my bank account, she w-would tell the world who I was. S-so I just dealt with her c-calling me a f-fuck up for the past few months. I-“

“That’s bullshit Jay, you and I both know that. I know you loved her, but she used you to the point where it’s destroying you.”

“But there’s nothing I can do!”

“Who’s going to believe her?”

“What?” Jonathan was confused, his eyebrows creased. What did he mean? Everyone would.... “oh,”

“Oh my god Jon, you didn’t realize that, did you,” Jonathan looked up into those saddened eyes, pure pain building up inside of him.

“M-my grandma would be so disappointed in me,” he laughed sadly, his laugh turning into tears. A sob racked his body as he buried himself into Evan. He sat there for a while, letting Evan’s soft words and touch comfort him. He was destroyed, his heart shattered, and he stayed in that relationship thinking he could fix it, even though he couldn’t. He finally felt his body calm down, even though he wasn’t on the inside. He was better, but not completely healed. He finally looked up at Evan, who was staring at him with those gorgeous ambers. 

“Bedtime?” He heard Evan ask, and he nodded. Evan, with surprising strength, picked up Jonathan, causing him to squeak in surprise. Evan laughed and Jonathan felt himself carried all the way to the master bedroom. Evan set him on the bed, turning to leave. Jonathan reached out and grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn. “What’s wrong?” Evan asked, Jonathan blushing at the stupid idea he had and thanked the lord for the low light. 

“C-can you stay here tonight?” He heard the slow, rhythmic breathing and smiled. Evan, wordlessly, walked around the bed and got in next to him. Jonathan slowly curled up next to him, Evan wrapping his arm around Jonathan and pulling him close. Jonathan felt protected, and heard a gentle goodnight as he fell asleep. In his dreams he saw Evan taking off a piece of his heart and handing it to Jonathan, trying to fix Jonathan’s broken heart, and Jonathan was happy.


	4. I know that I can’t do this no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but I had a writers block for a bit, but imma back!!
> 
> Also love the support and guess the songs for the titles.
> 
> (P.S) this is going through all 48 states, maybe 50, so if you live somewhere, suggestions on places to stop.
> 
> (P.P.S) did anyone else notice that Delirious and Vanoss haven’t played together in a while?

Evan’s pov

Evan felt his eyelids flutter open to see his normal empty bed, but hints of another person being there, like the sheets wrinkled on one side and his door creaked slightly open, highlighted by the gentle light peaking in from behind his dark curtains, reminded him otherwise. Memories of Jonathan the other night poured in, leaving Evan lost. He was happy the man opened up to him, but everything that happened to that man, all the pain he went through, broke Evan’s heart. That man didn’t deserve any of that pain. Evan continued to ponder his thought when he heard commotion downstairs. He shot out of bed and hurried to his stairs, which he missed and ran into his wall, causing a loud thud. The noise stopped and was replaced with the sound of people running to see what happened. He saw several heads poking out from under the banister. Everyone was silent for a moment before someone in the group doubled over in laughter, the others following suit. Evan felt his face flush red as he walked down the stairs normally, understanding what was going on. Bye the time he got down the stairs, the laughing had dulled to quiet chuckled, but the sound still resounded in his open house.

“Are you ok Evan?” Brock placed a gentle hand on Evan’s shoulder. Evan could tell by the caring smile Brock gave that he was talking more about last night and less about what just happened. He smiled and nodded in response. They walked into the kitchen and saw Craig sitting at the island from around the corner.

“Evan you are keeping Jonathan by the way,” Craig was pointing at his blind spot and stepped forward to probably the most domestic thing he had ever seen. Jonathan had his back turned and was flipping pancakes while whistling. He turned around to reveal an absolute adorable mess. He was wearing a black apron he probably found in Evan’s closet, which was covered with batter. He had some mixed into his messy hair and a streak of it on his cheek, blocking out some of his freckles. His eyes were bright and energetic, and Evan loved every moment of it.

“Hiya Ev!” He said happily, setting down a plate of hotcakes in front of him as he took a seat at the other seat at the island. Evan smiled at the face made from strawberries and blueberries that smiled right back.

“Thanks Jay,” he reached a hand out, fluffing the older man’s hair. He took a bite of the pancake and groaned, causing the others to turn in alarm. “These are some really good pancakes, Jesus Christ Jon. I might actually just keep you if you keep cooking like this.” The others broke out into laughter. Jonathan’s cheeks turned a gentle rose, but Evan took it for Jonathan laughing really hard. Evan devoured the rest of the pancake and smiled at the others. “So we can either take Jonathan around LA until the others arrive, or we can play games over here and then when the others arrive we pick them up and then show them all around LA, your guys choice.

So they all sat around Evan’s black wooden living room table as Evan grabbed his box of cards against humanity from the closet. “Wait!” Jonathan cried as he shot up from the couch, scaring the others, and sprinting upstairs. The minute he rounded the corner, the others turned straight towards Evan. Evan felt overwhelmed, being stared at by Brock, Marcel, Craig, Tyler, Scotty, and Lui.

“What?” Evan asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. They all just smiled and formed their hands into hearts and started making kissy faces as they heard the footsteps rushing back down the stairs. Jonathan curved the corner and in his hands were the three color extension, causing the others to cheer. They all shuffled aside as Jonathan squeezed past the others and sat down half on Evan’s lap, half on the couch. The couch was shared with Tyler, Craig, and Lui. Brock, Scotty, and Marcel were on the couch. Evan bit his lip, looking at Brock, helpless. “Brock, can you hand Jon and I some cards?” Brock gave him a look as he handed the two some cards. Evan rolled his eyes as the first black card was flipped.

“So, I’m going first, then Scotty, Brock, Tyler, Craig, Lui, Evan, and finally Jonathan, and we’re playing teams, so it will be Scotty and I, Brock and Lui, Tyler and Craig, and Evan and Jonathan. Teams work so when there is a black card requiring two whites, the team member each submits one of their own.” Brock shuffled to the other of the couch so he and Lui could share cards while, Marcel cracked his knuckles, starting the game. He cleared his throat before laughing. “Well, this is a good way to start, ‘In the beginning, there was _______, then god said, ‘’let there be _______.’”

Evan and Jonathan took one look at one another’s cards and broke out sobbing with laughter. They both placed their cards down simultaneously, struggling to breathe as they collapsed on top of one another. The others were looking at them like they were crazy, but they didn’t care. Evan finally wiped a tear from his eye before speaking. “Guys, just throw the round away, it’s too good, this combo is too good.” Marcel rolled his eyes, the final pair of cards being set on the table.

“It can’t be that good,” and Evan knew by the look on his face as he read it that he was dead wrong.

Jon’s pov

Jonathan watched Marcel’s face falter before he too broke out into laughter. It was only one in the afternoon but Jonathan was laughing like it was nine at night. He looked over at Evan, who was still crying in laughter. The others were edging Marcel to read it, but he refused, unable to catch his breath. He decided to reads the other cards first before reading Evan and Jonathan’s. “Ok, ok, here’s their cards,” he chuckled as he finally got to their cards. “In the beginning, there was African children, then, then G-god said, ‘let, oh lord, let there be Ebola.’” He broke into tears as he set the cards onto the table, causing a roar of laughter from the others. They all were laying across one another, their cries of laughter were attempted to be silenced by Evan, but Jonathan laughed straight through that attempt. Jonathan finally allowed his body to calm down, at least until Tyler let out his honk of a laugh. Jonathan lost his shit, to say the least. Fresh tears streamed down his face as while he held onto Evan like a lifeline. Evan must’ve lost his balance and the two collapsed to the floor, causing the roar to louden. It took a good five minutes for them to finally calm down and continue the semi-forgotten game. They continued for a while before Lui brought up a good point.

“Hey Evan, you play guitar, right?” Jonathan watched Evan nod, and he smiled. “You should play for us!”

“Eh, I don’t know, I’m not that good,” everyone gave him a look before simultaneously yelling, ‘Rynx!’ Causing Evan to roll his eyes and, after struggling to get out from under Jonathan, headed upstairs. The others instantly turned their attention to Jonathan in concern.

“Are you ok?” Flocked Jonathan in a chorus, causing him to physically flinch. He gave them all a small smile and nodded, unable to find words as the others gave him a kind smile in return. They all turned to the doorway to see Evan holding his guitar, smiling. He moved to the living room and sat down with the others. It was an acoustic, the guitar making a small whine, as though missing the feeling of fingers across its strings while Evan sat down, bumping it.

“Song requests?” He grinned, seeming more alive with the instrument in his hands. Before Jonathan could even speak, Scotty blurted out something.

“Jonathan should sing something with it!” The others stared at him for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

“Come ok guys, I’m not good,”

“Yes you are!” Brock rolled his eyes, “remember GTA when it was you and me before the others joined and you were off grabbing something and started singing cause you didn’t know I was there?” Jonathan froze, nodding slowly.

“I mean, there is one song I could sing,” the others smiled in excitement, causing Jonathan to laugh. He thought for a moment before a song came to mind. “Do you know Maroon 5?” He asked Evan, who smiled.

“Like the back of my hand,”

“One more night?”

“Yeah,”

Evan looked at him and nodded, and Jonathan started humming. Instantly the guitar gave a little bit of life to the room.

“You and I go hard, at each other like we’re going to war,” he started, his voice still slightly rough, causing him to clear his throat. “You and I, go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the doors. You and I get so, damn disfunctional, we start keeping score, we start keeping score. You and I get sick, yeah i know that we can’t do this no more.” Getting a few catcalls and cheers from the group, he continued, “but baby, there you go ‘gain, there you go ‘gain, making me love you. Yeah I’ll stop using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo, and now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you.” He prepared to hold back tears, but they didn’t come. Instead, his voice became laced with anger, causing Evan’s soft playing to turn rigorous and vicious. “So I cross my heart and hope to die, that I’ll only stay with you one more night, and I know I’ve said it a million times, but I’ll only stay with you one more night,” He and Evan both had the same idea and skipped immediately to the final chorus. “So I cross my heart and hope to die, that I’ll only stay with you one more night, and I know I’ve said it a million times, but I’ll only stay with you one more night,” and he caused his voice to rift on the final voice, causing the others to stare in utter shock. They sat there quietly, Evan and Jonathan staring at one another silently before a call interrupted all of them.


	5. It’s who we are

Jon’s pov

Jonathan smiled, standing in the grass while watching Luke, Brian, Daithi, and Ryan running towards him. They had called to say that they arrived, so Jonathan was the one who ran out the door first to greet them. He let out a squeak of surprise as they all managed to tackle him to the ground. The others started laughing as they helped Jonathan up. Immediately, the assault of questions descended upon Jonathan. He smiled and gave short answers, watching Luke and Evan laughing behind Daithi. He felt something in his chest stall for a moment before continuing it’s regular beat, causing Jonathan to crease his brow. The feeling was weird, something he hadn’t expected, but wasn’t against the emotion.

“So, hows our maniac clown, huh?” He smiled as Brian placed an arm around his shoulder, shaking him. Jonathan laughed at the man’s antics before responding.

“I’ve been good!! A lot better since I flew to Cali,” he responded honestly, bringing a smile to everyone’s faces. The moment was short lived, however, as a scream erupted from a nearby neighborhood. Jonathan instantly perked up his head, dodging under Brian’s arm and trotting towards the sound. They all stood silently, listening for the sound yet again, but were greeted by something impossible.

Jonathan watched in horror as what looked like an electrical field, which was hard to see due to the sun being directly above it, not at an angle, zoomed towards the group. As the field hit them, Jonathan felt his entire body thrown across the yard and into Evan, who tumbled into the grass with him. They braced as the rest of the wave passed them as quickly as it had come. All of this had unfolded in under three seconds, leaving them shocked. People who were walking their dogs on the opposite side of the street gave them a look as they passed, as though nothing had happened. The group sat there for a second, meeting one another’s eyes. They were sprinkled throughout the yard, eyes filled with panic and fear. They occasionally heard a scream from the direction the wave went, but not hundreds upon hundreds of screams they expected as if it hit everyone. It only seemed to hit a few people. They sat in utter silence before Evan stood from his spot where he was crouched over Jonathan protectively and motioned them inside the house. The minute they got inside, the explosion of questions began.

“Alright, alright,” Jonathan watched Evan’s vain attempt of trying to stop them before he gave up, fueling Jonathan’s anger. 

“EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He exclaimed, silencing the entire group. He looked at all of them before sighing, the eerie silence now begging to be broken, “Listen, none of us know what the fuck just happened, and we know it didn’t happen to everyone. All we know is that we were effected by it, and we don’t even know if it did anything to us! It could have been just a simple accident,” he smiled, hoping that his voice hadn’t quivered while he spoke. Thankfully, the others nodded while he spoke, as though it answered all of their questions. “At least we’re all ok,” Jonathan sighed as Evan stood up and closed the blinds. Instantly Ryan panicked.

“I can’t see! What’s going on?!” Evan instantly opened the blinds, earning another screech from the man. He clamped his hands over his eyes. “It’s too bright!” Luke untied the see-through gray bandana from his arm and tied it around his eyes. Ryan sighed, slightly relaxed. The others stared at him intently for answers, and somehow he knew that. “I don’t know what just happened, but I can see you guys in extreme detail, even through this. I can also hear someone tapping their fingers against the pillow.”

“Holy shit,” Lui instantly pulled his hand away from the pillow, causing the others to freeze. Whatever happened changed them, and it scared them all.

Evan’s pov

He was sitting quietly patting Ryan’s shoulder when the next incident happened. Scotty was quietly arguing with Marcel when he screamed. Everyone turned in fear to see him stuck halfway through the floor. His breathing was panicked, but he wasn’t in pain. “I-I’m stuck in the floor,” he cried, clawing at the ground around him. He suddenly vanished, like someone dragged him through the floor. They all heard a thump from the basement and Evan rushed for his stairs, the others followings. They found him sitting downstairs, patting down his body in the gentle lazy summer light. His face was lit up with excitement. He wordlessly stood and walked towards the nearest person, who seemed to be Lui. 

“No, leave me alone,” Lui warned him. Scotty smiled and kept walking towards him. “Scotty, no!” Lui cried before he vanished, reappearing on Daithi’s shoulders. “Daithi protect me!” He cried out, causing the others to laugh. Evan was beginning to lose his shock at the situation and see it as more fun and lively.

“Guys, we should go outside in case someone has a really strong power.” They nodded as they began towards the door. Evan opened the basement door as the others walked through. Before Jonathan passed, who was the last, he laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You ok?” He asked the smaller man, who smiled shyly. 

“I’m not sure, thank you though, for caring for me,”

“Don’t say that like you’re going to die,”

“Who knows, with all of us getting powers, mine might be deadly,” he put his hand on Evan’s before walking forwards, leaving Evan more nervous then before. He wanted to protect Jon, the urge stronger then before, but he forced himself to push it away. Evan closed the door and leaned against it, attempting to rub away the oncoming headache. He was trying to grasp what was going on. 

“Same!” Brian randomly yelled, causing the others to turn in confusion. “What, did no one say-“ he froze as realization smacked him across the face. “Shield your minds, children!” He exclaimed, staring Tyler down. The next five seconds were a blur to Evan, increasing his headache as the scene unfolded. Tyler had yelled at Brian, louder then he had ever heard before, causing Luke to somehow catch on fire, Daithi to change into a small animal, Craig to disappear into the distance in a blur, and Marcel, who was leaning against an old oak tree that was at least twenty years old, to push the tree down towards Evan’s house. Evan instinctively put up his hands and froze. He felt the energy slowly draining from him, as though someone had uncapped his energy supply and was letting it drip out. He looked up to see the tree frozen in place behind his fingers. He reached in his mind and slowly pushed the tree away from himself, feeling his legs beginning to tremble. He managed to successfully push away the large tree before collapsing onto the ground, the others rushing towards him. They all were panicked, taking care of him. Brock rested a hand on him and he felt energy slowly leak back into his body. 

“Br-rock, can you heal?” Evan coughed, causing the man to jolt his hand back. 

“I-I guess so!” The man laughed nervously. Evan then realized that Jonathan wasn’t next to him. He looked around and when he saw him, he froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know this one is a little random but I was beginning to loose interest until I started where I was going, so this is a transition chapter I promise. I have been busy and a lot has been going on. I love you guys I’m so sorry. This is all a filler chapter I swear its really rushed and bad but the plot will stay the same just added ideas


End file.
